Hammadi rhymes with Lorelai: Am I Drunk?
by oywidapoodles
Summary: Luke and Lorelai! Yet another great scenario for our Java Junkies. Some dialouge from Nag Hammadi got a handful of Barbie Dirty! Complete
1. about you, Luke

a take on "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels"

The first italics are taken directly from the show, and I should give credit toward Amy Sherman-Palladino (wrote) for the first quotes and the characters. Second italics show thoughts.

transcript by Aurélie at LORELAI'S HOUSE

(Lorelai comes in the house)

_LUKE: Ow! Damn it._

_LORELAI: Hello?_

_(She walks in the living room. Luke is standing at the broken window.)_

_LORELAI: Oh, Luke._

_LUKE: Oh yeah. Hey._

_LORELAI: How did you get in here?_

_LUKE: You left your bedroom window open._

_LORELAI: My bedroom window is on the second floor. What did you do?_

_LUKE: Well, I promised to fix your window, so I'm here to fix your window._

_LORELAI: Oh, my God, you cut yourself._

_LUKE: Glass was broken._

_LORELAI: Hence the need for fixing. I'm sorry. Are you drunk?_

_LUKE: I am not drunk. I do not get drunk._

_LORELAI: Huh._

_LUKE: I had some beer-beers. More than one. A few. And then I came here and I climbed your tree._

_LORELAI: Well, good thinking._

_LUKE: And then I fell out of your tree._

_LORELAI: Hm, sit down._

_LUKE: I landed flat on my back. I felt like Kirk._

_LORELAI: Hold your hand up in the air._

_LUKE: And then I climbed back up the tree. This time I made it. I got in. Sorry about the lamp._

_LORELAI: You know, Luke, you could have broken your neck._

_LUKE: You know, it would have been all right if I had. I would have fixed it because that's what I do: I fix things. Even when they don't want to be fixed._

_LORELAI: Let me see your hand._

_LUKE: Why?_

_LORELAI: Because it is bleeding and I need to look at it. (Luke shows her his hand.) Ew! Gross!_

_LUKE: It's fine, leave it._

_LORELAI: I can't leave it, it's cut._

_LUKE: That's my wrist._

_LORELAI: Ah, sorry._

_LUKE: You're very good at this._

_LORELAI: I don't like blood okay?_

_LUKE: So leave it alone._

_LORELAI: No, I can't leave it. (Lorelai puts a Band-aid on the cut.) Do you want to tell me what happened?_

_LUKE: Nothing._

_(Luke gets up from the couch.)_

_LORELAI: What are you doing?_

_LUKE: I'm going to fix the window._

_LORELAI: Forget the window._

_LUKE: I can't forget the window. I made a promise and I'm the reliable guy who helps everybody out whether they like it or not._

_LORELAI: What?_

_LUKE: Oh, yeah. Nothing I can do about it, just the way I am. It is my big problem. Didn't know it was my big problem until today, but now I know. It is my big problem. (Luke looks at his hand) Got a handful of Barbie._

_LORELAI: Luke, what happened today?_

_LUKE: Today I found out what a big, dumb, idiot guy I am. Just an imposing, judgmental know-it-all who blows around yelling and complaining and screwing up everybody else's life._

_LORELAI: I hardly think you're--_

_LUKE: I'm dumb. Yeah, not like Jess. Jess is smart. You know, he doesn't care about anybody else's life. He just takes care of himself._

_LORELAI: Did you and Jess have a thing?_

_LUKE: He informed me that I am nothing but an unwelcome burden to everyone around me._

_LORELAI: Luke, that's not true._

_LUKE: Yes, it is._

_LORELAI: Luke, stop it. Liz was just saying today how grateful she is to have you as her brother and how much she looks up to you. _

Luke now shifted his weight not feeling his most comfortable- or trustworthy for that matter- to be in Lorelai's house drunk and talking about how dependable he is. "I am taller than she is."

_Is Luke wittier when he's drunk?_ "Luke, come on. What is this? You know what your doing makes no sense, and I'm not just referring to you climbing a tree to fix my window, which by the way was very sweet even if in a drunken, haphazard state."

"What? It makes perfect sense, especially when it comes to you..."

Confused and ready for an explanation, she waits.

"I am just always butting in where I'm not needed. You and Max, you and Chris. I stuck my head in on both occasions, and you see how those relationships worked out for you." _What the hell am I saying? I'm telling her everything! ...But we're friends so it's okay, right?_

"Luke, don't blame those awful things on you. Both of them didn't work out for their own reasons. You didn't break up me and Christopher." _Although Max I'm not so sure about_. "Not everything is about you." _Whoa. That came out wrong- down right harsh._

"You're right... again. Not everything is about me, and I just need to learn to stay out of peoples' lives."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that those situations- those breakups- were not caused by you."

"Right, I mean how could they be, right? I've been so stupid today."

"Well, right now you're drunk so you probably don't even know of all the very interesting, revolutionary, world-changing things that you've said since I came in." Of course sarcastic. "Come here," bringing him in for a hug.

_I love you, Lorelai._ _You've always just been here... for me when I needed you most. How can someone not love their best friend? ...How can someone not love Lorelai? ...Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid._ _Wow, she smells great._

_Wow, he smells great... What? No, it's Luke, Luke, Luke. You know Luke. He serves you coffee every morning. This is not your hot, exotic lover back from the Caribbean once again. It's Luke, ...but he does smell really good._ _No, it's Luke- built you a chuppah, helped you find a chick, painted his diner along side you, bid on your stupid basket, went to Rory's graduation, took in that little punk of a nephew... Wow, that list just keeps going._ She pulls away from him as she notices a tear steak down Stone Cold Luke's face. "Oh, Honey. Are you okay? Is it your hand?"

"No." _just the fact that I'll never get my chance with you._

"Is it still what Jess said?" _I hope that little punk leaves soon. How could he hurt Luke like that?_

"No." _Don't do it Luke. Don't be stupid._

"Well, then what is it?" _I'm seriously out of guesses._

_I'm never getting drunk again. I'm gonna regret this so much._ "...Lorelai, I"

–And cliffhanger! Mid-sentence too! I hope your hooked. It was pretty short. Sorry. I'll try to update within a day or two. Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Please review.


	2. friends forever?

**Here you go. Another small portion of Luke and Lorelai, and remember I own nothing.**

"Lorelai, I- I..."

"Yeah?" _What is he saying? What's wrong?_

"I love you. I love you so much." _Oh my god! Did I just say that?_

"Well, I love you too, Luke," trying to satisfy this intoxicated side of her diner owner. _Not that he's mine. I mean, he's not mine- mine. We're best friends. Of course we love each other. It's always been there. Wait- What! "It" meaning "friendship" right? Not... feelings?_

_Did she just say what I think she said? No way. Am I dreaming this? Better make a dream worth my while..._ He kisses goes in for a kiss, and to his astonishment doesn't get pushed away.

_He's so not doing what I think he's doing, but then again he's drunk so he'd do anything... He still smells really good. No, no! Stop this Gilmore! He's drunk, ...still smells good though, cause he only had two not five. Ugh! What am I thinking! Stop yourself! Stop now! _But it was too late. Too late for what? Too late to salvage a friendship? No, that friendship will always be there. Too late to save Lorelai and Jason's relationship? Didn't have to know. He wouldn't know. Too late to for Lorelai to save herself from doing something with her diner man that she would later regret? How could anyone regret kissing her coffee guy, stud, man? No, that's right. They can't, cause it's just too much fun. As she was finding this out- _Wow! He's really good at this!_- She pulled away. Why? Who knows? For what ever it was that it was too late for. That's when it hit her- like a pie in the face of Lucy, like a piano on Tom Cat's head- she did have feelings for Luke Danes- her coffee man. It's too late to ever be "just friends" with him again. _There has to be something more._

**Another short one. Sorry, but you said you wanted it quick. I hope you liked it. I'll probably update again tomorrow. Review!**_  
_


	3. What did we do?

**This one's a little longer. Hope you like it. No. I hope you love it! Read and review, please.**

_Well, now we know this isn't a dream. It's a nightmare. Why? Why? Why would I do this to myself? To her? This is real, and I'm probably more drunken than I thought._

_Oh my god! Things'll never be the same again, will they? God, I'm such an idiot! I'm the sober one. I should be more responsible, right? He doesn't want this. he's just drunk.  
_

_I should be more responsible. Hell, I've only had two beers. I'm so stupid. Things'll never be the same again._ "I'm so sorry, Lorelai. Just the beer and the Barbie, and you just... look so..." There they were again- her lips on his, and this time it was all her. It caught him off guard a little, but once he realized what she had done he was thrilled, excited, ... a bit confused. He sunk into the kiss and got wrapped up in Lorelai-fever and Lorelai's arms. _Whoa! I should have gotten drunk and done this before if I knew she was gonna react like this- like she actually likes it... Is there a possibility that she's drunk too? Or on cold medicine? Maybe she's just taking advantage of me because of my state. What am I doing? I'm thinking about why she's doing this, when someone in his sane mind- sober mind- would be thinking about how he can get her to continue... Friends. We're friends. We've ruined it forever. I can't do this._

This time he pulls away. He holds her waist probably just to keep himself from falling over. "What was that?" not sure what he did in the first place or how it ended.

"You started it," not sure what to say. She lets go of him with one arm. The other stays at his waist. _It was okay until I had to come in with my sultry sluttyness. He's drunk. We could've just blamed it on that, but no, no. Apparently, that's too easy for me._

"What did I do? What did you do? What did we do?" still catching his breath from... everything.

"We? Uh, I think we kissed. Remember though, you started it."

"Yeah, I started it... I'm so sorry, Lorelai. We can just forget about it if you want to." _Urgh! I'm so stupid when I'm drunk!_ _Forget about it? How is that ever gonna happen?_

"Luke, you may have struck the initial ... um, kiss, but I struck the second. You wanna know why?"

_I don't know. Do I?_

"Cause the first one was fun." _Well, it was!_

"But what about... everything?" still panning her body, still very excited about what just went on- what he just did with Lorelai. He had to admit- _It was better than I could ever imagine- so sweet. Actual love involved- not just lust. Just one more time?_

"Yeah, everything... Um," she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted more of Luke Danes. She could still feel his lips still on hers. _Wow._ "Maybe we should talk about that first, huh?" _If I can wait long enough to get out another sentence._

"Yeah, talk."

She takes his hand and pulls him over to the couch. _Should we really sit next to each other? Of course we can. We're adults. We, um, or I- the sober one- should be able to control all... urges. _She sits on the left side of the couch, Luke on the right.

"So the weather's nice, snowy. You know," kind of teasing, kind of avoiding the main event.

"Luke!" She hits him playfully with the back of her hand. He takes it in his and kisses it.

"I doubt we could just forget this if we decided we had to," holding her right hand in his

"Yeah, that might be tricky. It was kinda memorable." _Boy, was it!_

"But we could try to forget if you really think we should," hoping, praying she would say no to this outrageous-to-him suggestion.

"I don't want to forget it, Luke." _And if I did want to, I surely would not be any more successful than Clay Aiken doing rap- Ooh! Scary thought._

"So you want... what?"

**Another Cliffie! Ha Ha! Hope you loved it. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Rants? Review, please.**


	4. more than friends

**I just Got really wrapped up in reading "More" by netherfield. It's really good BTW. Hope you like this chapter. Read and Review.**

"Right now? Coffee... Okay, right, sorry. Uh, ...I guess I've never really thought of you in a romantic, more-than-just-friends kind of way." There's a pause as Luke seems torn apart inside, like all hope for anything on the level of more-than-just-friends with her has flown out the window. _Oh I didn't mean to make him look like that. He really wants this, doesn't he?... I hope he does, cause I think I do too._

_What have I done? She doesn't want to be more than just friends with me. Why would she? God, I have screwed up our relationship forever._

After a few seconds of thought, hope, anxiety, Lorelai pipes up again, "Maybe I should have." _Oh, I hope this works. If it doesn't, what will happen? Ugh, we should have thought this through, or at least I should have. Remember, Gilmore, he's still drunk. He might not be thinking too clearly._

_Have I thought this through? No, I haven't. What if we break up. No offense to Lorelai, but all of her romantic relationships seemed to have an end in sight from the beginning. And this one? What are the chances of this actually working... for the long haul? If there's actual love involved, the chances might be good. God, I hope so._ "Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Love me? Really?" _Yes, yes, say yes._ Silence. _...It's over. When you love someone, and they don't love you back- that's when you really know it's over._

"Yes, Luke... I love you." _As friends or as more than that?_ "Right now I love you, because you're my best friend, and ...I just love you, Luke. It's impossible to explain... just like the rest of my mind." _Is that true? Just a friend? Maybe more like in the middle, like between friends and um... more than friends. _"...No, Luke, it's more than just that."

_She's got my attention, ...as things should be, I suppose._

"I love you as my best friend right now, but I think I could love you as my, um, ...well, ...lover." _Those words did not just come out of my mouth, ...did they?_

_Whoa._ "Lorelai, you realize what you just said?"

_No, no, not really. _"What? What did I say?"

_I could've sworn she was sitting right there when she said it. _"You really don't remember?"

"No, I remember what I said... Don't really know what it meant though."

_Great. _"It means you're thinking in the same direction that I am. You want to be more than friendly with me," slightly grinning at his insinuation, "just as I do with you."

_Well, great minds think alike, don't they?_ "Are you too drunk right now? ...Is this all true? Exactly what you want?"

"Exactly what I want." _And have been wanting for the past seven years._ _Just kiss me again, Lorelai!_

"Kiss me, Luke."

"You took the words right out of my..." She cut him off with a kiss that was first very soft then ravenous and immeasurable to any that had come before it- in there minds that is. There they were, for the third time that day, the third time ever, the first time as a 'couple' kissing no, ...making out on Lorelai's couch as a couple. What each had really wanted for their whole lives, and never really, truly gotten- someone who would really always be there. Someone they could trust and love.

**Hope you loved that chapter too. Please review. To quote netherfield's writing if I may:**

**"'Artists like to think they are only unto themselves, but that isn't true,' she heard the elderly bard drone. 'We all want and need an audience. Whether we admit it or not. Sure we write for ourselves, and can do it in a vacuum too for all we care, but when it comes right down to it at the end of the day, we need someone to read it.'"**

**And review it too! Love ya!**


	5. have her

Sorry, I didn't update sooner, but everything's been pretty hectic. This is the last of it for like another week+. I'll be at the beach then St. Louis. I'll try to write on the trip, so I'll have more to update once I get back. Read and Review. Sorry it's so short. And I didn't have time to proof, so sorry for any errors.

In all the fun, Lorelai had taken off Luke's hat and her scarf- now both lying behind the couch. They both knew that if this went any further, it might be tricky for Lorelai to get her turtleneck up and over her head. Well, she succeeded at that fairly quickly. Luke- now having memorized the exact shade of red that was Lorelai's bra- started to slip out of his flannel. He- now clad in a tank top and jeans- rolled Lorelai onto her back. _Love? Is that what this is? Maybe, I should've figured out I loved her a long time ago... No, I definitely should've figured that out. I was so naive, wasn't I._

_This is fun. We should do this more often._

There's knock at Lorelai's front door, and not in a dirty, double entendre kind of way.

Lorelai doesn't hear it the first time, but Luke does. He pulls off of her.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" _What wrong with him?_

"Oh great. Put your shirt back on."

"Oh, yeah. You're really gettin' me hot now." She grabs her sweater, and pulls it back on as there is another knock at the door. This one is more forceful, angry.

The door swings open.

"Jason!" _My already boyfriend. Table for Hell- party for one, maybe two, seeing at how mean and picky they are. How could I forget I already had a boyfriend?_

Jason starts yelling at her for the most obvious of reasons. "Lorelai! What are you doing? Who the Hell is this guy?"

Luke stands on the sidelines extremely confused and angry at this man screaming at Lorelai.

Lorelai is extremely frightened by this situation and on the verge of tears as she attempts to explain the it all to her "already boyfriend". "I don't know what to say, Jason. I'm sorry, but I just I forgot that you and I..." _This sounds so stupid, but then again, I'm stupid, so it just sounds like me. Once again, I screwed things up._ "were- uh, are in a relationship."

Jason starts screaming st her again. "Lorelai! How completely moronic do you..."

Luke cuts him off, "Look, if you're just gonna yell at her, maybe you should leave."

"Excuse me, you were the one that was making out with my girlfriend."

"I didn't know she was anyone's girlfriend. She didn't tell me." _Did she really just forget about this imbecile. Did she just think I was a good way to get rid of him?_

"And that makes it right?"

"None of this is right."

"You're telling me."

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Luke asks angry but genuinely worried about how she is at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." _How could I do this to him?_ "I really wanted 'us' to work." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"It can't still work? I mean if you still want to be with him," gesturing at the man in the leather jacket staring dumfounded by the circumstances, "you can. I'm not gonna make you be with me."

Jason butts in. "Lorelai, please just tell me who this is."

"This is Luke, my..."

"Oh, the diner guy. Well, congratulations, man. You can have the slut."

"Don't you ever call her that again!" Luke booms. _Who does he think he is?_ Luke steps closer to closer. He's hovering over the weak insurance man, as he rants. "Her name is Lorelai Gilmore. You can call her Lorelai or Miss Gilmore or Lorelai Gilmore or you can call her that ravishing woman incomparable to anyone else. You will never he call her that again. I can make sure you never call her that again.

Like it? Reveiw! And again, I'm sorry there wasn't more than there was. Next time, I promise- It'll be two times this size.


	6. a fist and a knee

Sorry it took so long. Ugh! I knocked the plug (for the computer) out of the wall with my foot so I lost some of the story. I did my best to retype it, but it is shorter, sorry. Don't hate me just feel sorry for me cause I think I almost electrocuted myself trying to plug it back in. Oh yeah, and I own nothing- just reminding you cause I know you forgot, right?

* * *

"...I can make sure you never call her that again." 

"And how are you gonna do that?" Jason replies trying to be threatening, but sounding more and more weak by the syllable. "She's just a slut. No one can change her."

Lorelai grabs Luke by the arm as he lurches toward her... ex-boyfriend? "Luke, don't." She almost can't speak between sniffles. "He's gone, I promise. He doesn't matter, I just want you to be..." He takes a step back to try to calm himself and not do anything he'll regret later. "okay... and not hurt by... everything."

His glare still melting Jason like an m&m in Brad Pitt's mouth, "I can't just let him... say those things. He's wrong and he should know it."

_Luke beating up Jason for me? Could be kinda sexy... and sweet at the same time. Like he was coming to my rescue again... just with fists... Hmm. _"Okay, you can hit him, but only once." She pecks his cheek in spite of Jason with his mouth agape.

"Thank you." Luke strikes powerfully at Jason's jaw... breaking it? No, but damn near close. Mr. Insurance hits the floor.

_...Ow! That hurt my fist!_

Lorelai grins at her man- the Diner Man- just a working boxing name, of course. "Wow!"

"And ow!" Jason yelps from the hard wood.

"She told me too," he grins as cutely as Lorelai facing her to look her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I did."

Jason crawls up from the floor, and brushes himself off trying to savor in dignity he might possibly have left. "...The diner owner? Really, Lorelai?"

She's still facing Luke content and overjoyed with her winnings- a hurt Jason that is probably now missing a couple teeth, and a near-perfect Luke. "I wish I was as strong as you are, Luke. I could join in the fun of smacking around my ex-boyfriend... Ooh! I know!" She walks over to Jason. He takes a step back, actually scared of Lorelai. She knees him right where... well, you know where. _Ha ha! So much fun._ "Cause it didn't work very well anyway." He groans and doubles-over as she walks to hug Luke.

"Nice," he compliments.

"Thank you very much. You weren't bad yourself."

"For the hitting or what came before?"

"Well, both, of course... Luke?..."

Jason stands up straight- this time with no dignity whatsoever. "Bye, Lorelai," he offers.

"See ya, Jason."

He leaves as Luke looks slightly confused. "Wait. What? Why will you see him?"

"He's my father's business partner. We'll still surely see each other... a lot... more than a lot. ...Wait, why didn't I think of this before? If we broke up, wouldn't it be weird? Um, yeah it would be... will be."

"I'm so sorry, Lorelai."

"Like it's your fault? _In spite of you _I'll be miserable because of Jason. Trust me, you've done everything you can."

"I can do _this_, can't I?" He kisses her passionately.

As he pulls her closer and she slips her tongue in to meet his, tears well up in her eyes. He pulls away feeling a tear brush against his cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, you're perfect... I'm not good enough for you, but you're absolutely perfect."

"Lorelai, what are you talking about?" She's concerning him as he's worried for what she's thinking.

"...He's right. I'm just a slut who can't remember when she already has a boyfriend."

"He's not right at all, and you know it."

"No, I don't know–"

"Lorelai, I love you... because you are an independent, capable, witty woman. If he makes you doubt yourself, you shouldn't get used to it. You're with me now, and I love you because you're you. That guy's a jerk. We both know it, ...right?"

"Right." She nods, but still doesn't seem completely satisfied. "...I'm so sorry, Luke. You don't deserve all this, uh... drama. ...I mean I even remembered Jason when I thought we might kiss, but that was it, just one thought, and even then it was 'He doesn't have to know'. ...I'm awful. I really want to believe I'm good enough for you. ...You're so sweet. I love you too. ...Damn it! Ugh! Why did we.. and he...," she mumbles under her breath. "well... hmm... damn."

"What, what!" he says utterly confused.

* * *

I'm gonna leave you on a cliffhanger cause I know how much you love them, right? Hee hee! I love how I can torture you people. Take guesses as to what Lorelai is worried about, I love it when you try to guess. I know this one was pretty short too, but I already have a little more than what I posted typed for the next chapter. Review more and I'll update sooner! Inspiration and compliments are powerful things, really. Within the next few days, k? 


	7. im here

I can't beleive no one guessed it! It wasn't **that** hard, but maybe that's just cause** I** wrote it and would know the answer, huh?

_LukeNlorelaifan:_ I love your guess! Maybe I'll work that into my next story. That could be good.  
_damnmydooah:_ I just hate Jason with a passion, sorry.  
You're just lucky I didn't kill him! Here it is, most likely the last chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Luke, ... Nicole." 

"...Is my wife," he says with the realization of how much trouble he has probably gotten into.

"I guess I don't feel as stupid in comparison."

"I'm drunk, you're the sober one."

"Oh, now, Luke... I'm drunk on you, Baby."

"Lorelai, this is serious, ...kinda scary."

"Sorry."

"I mean she's a lawyer, and that's scary enough, but the divorce is going to be awful in our situation."

_Good, he's thinking divorce... not backing out of "us". _"...Thank god," she mutters under her breath.

"For what? For me being stupid enough to cheat on my wife?"

"Luke, I'm sorry. I meant 'Thank god, you're getting a divorce'..., but yes, also 'Thank god for you cheating on your ...Nicole.' You're very good at it."

"Well, thanks, I guess. No, no. I'm getting sidetracked. Okay..., so I need to call Nicole, tell her I kissed you, I want a divorce."

_What? He's gonna tell her? Why? It's not like they'll still be best buddies once they break up... or at least I really doubt that. _"So... you're gonna tell her about us, huh?"

He nods as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and he'd be 'Michael Jackson weird' not to tell her.

"You are way too honest, man."

"Do you just expect me to lie to the woman I had a seven month relationship with about why we're getting divorced?"

_Seven months? Damn! It didn't seem that long. How did he stand Little Miss Nasty and her nastiness for that long?_

"What do expect me to tell her?

_...I have no clue. _"...Luke, why would you throw away a seven month relationship just to try something with me?"

_Uh, because you're Bob Barker to my 'I wish I had an RV' person, except you're way hotter than Bob. You're offering me everything I've always wanted with you, how could I say 'no' too that? _At the same time he was pretty much speechless.

"...Luke, seriously. You must have loved Nicole if you married her... Why would you give that away for me?"

_I didn't love Nicole. The only woman that I could ever love would be you._ I'm getting off track. _Just tell her why you think a relationship with her is all you want now. _"Uh..., well, I've... always..." _I should not have said that word- 'always' It makes this way too intense. Now she'll think I've been pining... not that I haven't... God damn it! Just tell her, Danes. Tell her you've been pining, you idiot. Who knows, she might kiss you again if you do._

_What is he saying? Always what? Just tell me, Luke! God! Just tell me!_

_I've always had a thing for you. Did I say that out loud or not? _He sees her confused, slightly frustrated self and decides it wasn't. _Okay, try it again. _"I've..." _Ugh! _The butterflies in his stomach are reaching monstrous proportions. He had actually dreamed of the day he would kiss Lorelai, hold her, tell her he loved her, even propose to her, but never the day he told her he had been attracted to her since the day they met- she was like a tornado that day, but he couldn't help but be caught by her spell. Him telling her this now would show that he had hidden it all these years. He knows she'll ask why he didn't just tell her. The only problem with that- _I don't know why. When you're infatuated with someone as much as I am with Lorelai, you want to tell them as quickly as possible to see if they feel the same way- to see if you can having something real with them. Yes, a sane person would do all this- tell her etc., but I am so far from sane when I'm around Lorelai. I'm... that's it. _"Lorelai, I've had feelings for you since the day we met. Strong feelings. I know you'll just ask why I didn't tell you sooner, but the thing is that whenever I'm around you I'm- it sounds so cheesy, but... I'm cast by your spell. No better way to describe it."

Her jaw had dropped. _Since the day we met?_ _That's a long time, Luke! You mean we could've been doing this making-out-on-my-couch stuff before? My stupid being hot distracted you from telling me for... seven years? ...I must say that surely does win against his and Nicole's seven months. Seven years... Oh boy. _She was speechless.

After her now-ex-boyfriend had stormed in and caught them, he was slightly familiar with this face. The face of shock. He didn't really like it the first time he saw it. Now? Is this good shock? "...Please say something, Lorelai."

"I like cheese," she says still looking as shocked as before.

"I've noticed," he says a little more hopefully. _Now she's joking, so that's gotta be good, right?_

"...Seven years, Luke... Seven years."

"I know but you're just so intimidating, so... sexy. And I also just really didn't want to ruin whatever kind of relationship we had before- you know- ...our friendship."

She remained shocked, but her mouth was now closed. _The first time he's called me sexy! I love it! ...Our friendship- Luke would think of that, wouldn't he? He wouldn't want to put our religious banter in danger, oh, of course not...Or our trust, companionship, ...love. She was tearing up at the thought of their truly underappreciated friendship. _"...Are we still friends, Luke?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we date... can we still be best friends," she swallows hard at this wonderful picture.

"...Of course we can, Lorelai."

"Good..." Through teared vision she sees a slight grin on his face, but he also looks a bit worried.

_What's wrong? _He brings her infor a hug... Has this ever happened before?

"I just want to know that I want lose my best friend."

"I'm right here."

* * *

Did you like that chapter? too sappy? What was your favorite part? Please review! I don't think I'll continue. I think this was a good place to complete it, and I have some other story ideas.  



End file.
